


All For You

by Huntress117



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress117/pseuds/Huntress117
Summary: This is little oneshots I wrote a while back that I have yet to post, about you and Saint-14.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, I'm a beginner when it come's to writing, so sorry if it might be bad. I just hope you like it.

You were done being worried and confused about your feelings. You were going to ask Saint out on a date and if he said no, that's fine. Then you would make sure to keep the great friendship you two had. You'd waited what seemed like infinity to admit your feelings for him, let alone admit it to yourself. _''How could I torture myself this long,''_ you thought. And all those emotions and thoughts brought you walking down to the hangar. You were almost to him as even more thoughts rushed in and out of your head. A little dread and worry already building up in your gut.

_''I have to remember my friends who supported me and helped me get here. All the wait, leading up to this moment.''_

As soon as you walked up to him though, you tripped on your feet and the giant rug leading to him, and started falling straight forward, _''Or I'll just die,''_ you thought as you went ahead and accepted your fate.

Then he quickly caught you as you fell toward him. ''Guardian, are you alright, you looked like you spaced out there as you fell. Good thing I was here to catch you,'' he laughed hoping it would lighten the mood and make you feel more comfortable.

As soon as you looked up at him and heard what he had said, all the courage you just left your body and was replaced by nervousness. ''Oh, oh y-yeah good thing y-you were here,'' you stuttered out. You quickly straitened back up as he let go of you. 

''Was there something you needed, friend? I saw you walking over here with such power and confidence,'' he asked.

''Uh, I was just hoping to talk to you before you started working on Trials for this weekend, was all,''

''Well of course we can.''

And that's what you did for the next two hours, talking about normal things and not confessing your love for him. But as soon as the two of you started talking, you didn't feel nervous anymore. Instead you were only reminded of how much you grew to care about him. At one point of talking, you got tired of standing and sat down on the massive rug leading to his ship, petting some of his pigeons. He took notice and sat down on the lowest step of his ship's stairs near you and took off his helm.

You looked at him mid-conversation, at his bright, glowing violet eyes, at every detail of his face, and finally at his smile full of joy. As you noticed these things, you felt the love for him swell up in your heart. Just talking to him gave you this calming feeling. You looked down at the little fat pigeon in your hands and smiled. Yeah, you were going to ask him out. You let the pigeon go and slowly stood up. 

''Saint, can I ask you something, and you can say no,''

Noticing the seriousness in your voice, he stood up in front of you and placed his hand on your shoulder, ''Yes, what is it?''

You looked into those beautiful eyes of his and took a deep breath in. ''Would you like to get dinner sometime?''

He froze, (Saint-14.exe has stopped working) and slowly the biggest and dorkiest exo smile came onto his face. He let go of your shoulder and tightly grasped your hands. ''I would love to,'' he said, trying his best to stay calm.

Then a smile as big as his came to your face along with a blush. And without thinking, you gave him the tightest hug you possibly could.


End file.
